


Father Figure

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: How did Josh react when was told that Bartlett has Multiple Sclerosis?





	1. Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Father Figure**

**by:** Emyr Williams 

**Character(s):** Josh Lyman  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** How did Josh react when was told that Bartlett has Multiple Sclerosis?  
**Spoiler:** 2-19 Bad Moon Rising  
**Written:** 2005-12-24 

**Chapter 1.**

He sat there stunned, “sorry Mr President, can you please repeat that?” Josh looked pale and haggard, he had all ready been up for 36 straight hours, but this knocked whatever reserves of energy he had left in him. 

He thought back to twenty minutes ago, he was sitting in his office trying to talk Donna out of dating another local gomer, when Leo walked in, “Josh?”, he looked up relieved, “yeah?” “come and spend a few minutes with me and the president, we wanna bounce some ideas around.” Josh started to get up and looked for his notebook, “yeah sure,” Leo smiled warmly at Donna, “hey Donna, you doing ok?” She nodded. A brief look of pain crossed Leo’s face, “that will change soon enough he thought.” Josh spotted it, “Leo, is everything all right?” He turned to Josh, and nodded, “yeah, everything’s fine, the president and I want a bounce a few ideas around.” “Okay” Josh replied. As they walked the communications bullpen, Toby stepped out, “Josh, I’ll be in my office when you’re done.” Josh shrugged, “sure” They both walked into the oval office, and that’s when the bombshell dropped. And now, he just sat there, feet away from the president. 

“Excuse me?” replied the President, “sorry sir, could you repeat that?” Bartlett looked at Leo for a moment, and then at Josh, “Josh, around eight years ago I was diagnose with Multiple Sclerosis, the particular course that I have is known as lapsing-remitting, which is the good kind.” Josh looked up, “there’s a good and bad kind sir?” Bartlett nodded. “Sir, what’s the difference? MS is MS, both are a degenerative illness, how can there be a good kind and a bad kind?” Bartlett smiled warmly, “it means that after an episode, I usually make a full recovery.” 

Josh looked up, “sir, is that what happened last year? Before the state of the union? When India eyeballed Pakistan?” Bartlett nodded. Josh’s world swirled around him, “what does this mean sir?” “I’m sorry?” Bartlett answered, “what does this mean sir? Will you be asked by the Decmocrats to stand down?” Bartlett shook his head, “I’m honestly not sure Josh. This is going to cause considerable disruption for everyone, especially the senior staff, and for that I’m sorry, truly I am. I should have trusted you from the start, but I confess to you Josh, I was scared, I was scared that if others found out that I had MS, then they wouldn’t let me run, or if I had run, I may not have got the White House.” There was a few moments of silence, as all tried to wrap their minds around what had just happened. 

The silence was broken by the President, “Josh, I know how you feel, you feel as though I’ve betrayed you don’t you? That I’ve disappointed you,” Josh only nodded, “I know, but I want you to know, that night in Roslyn, the night you were shot, I was scared again,” Josh looked up, “I was scared that I was going to lose you. It was you that got me here, and after all that work, I was scared that you weren’t going to be able to enjoy the fruit of your labour. That night, in the Hospital, while you were operated on, was the most frightening time I have ever had. I expected me to be shot at all the time, but never my staff. Josh I remember the time when your father died, just after the Illinois Primary, you wondered if he was proud of you?” Josh nodded, “I want you to know Josh, that I am proud of you, you are a brilliant man, an accomplished man, you’re like a son to me Josh, and I’m sorry that I’ve let you down.” Josh looked up at the President, “you never let me down sir, it truly has been an honour to serve you sir, “ he got up, “and we’re going to fight this sir, and we’re going to win.” Bartlett stood up, as did Josh and Leo, “thank you Josh,” and he patted the young man on the back, “is there anything else sir?” Leo asked, Bartlett shook his head, “thank you Mr President,” and with that they both left the room. 


	2. Father Figure 2

 

**Father Figure**

**by:** Emyr Williams 

**Character(s):** Josh Lyman  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** How did Josh react when was told that Bartlett has Multiple Sclerosis?  
**Spoiler:** 2-19 Bad Moon Rising  
**Written:** 2005-12-24 

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

It had been two days since the President told him the fateful news. He was upset, and he was pissed, Toby had told Donna about it before he had a chance to. If he had the opportunity, he would have punched Toby straight in the face, ‘but what would that achieve?’ he thought to himself. 

He got out side, and found a bench. He wasn’t sure what to do any more, the President had MS, the man who had just said that he looked upon Josh as a son, had a degenerative disease that was destroying his central nervous system. Josh started sobbing, he couldn’t hold it together, tears flowed down his face, it all came out in a flood, like a leaked news story, he couldn’t hold it back. 

Josh jumped at the sound of a door opening, it was Donna. “Josh, Sam was…” she looked at her boss, and saw the tears running down his face. Whatever the message was, it would wait. She ran up to Josh and held him in a tight embrace, Josh buried his face in her shoulder, and wept. “I don’t know what to do Donna” he said between sobs, “I’m a political strategist, and I don’t know even where to begin with this.” Donna held him tighter, “his body is shredding his nervous system Donna, and there’s nothing that can stop it. I feel so helpless.” Donna said nothing, but hold Josh tightly, tears welled in her eyes too. “you’re not a doctor Josh, think about the President, he has a doctor for a wife, how do you think she feels?” The sobbing eased, “you know, I hate it when you make sense.” Josh eased his face away from Donna’s shoulder, and tried to smile weakly, Donna held his face in his hands, and kissed him on the cheek, “Josh, you can’t fix everything.” Josh nodded, Donna continued, “but all this time I’ve worked with you, I’ve seen you serve President Bartlett, with nothing but your all. And that’s because you love him, you care for him, and this is why this is so hard, I know it reminds you of the time in Illinois.” Josh said nothing, but maintained eye contact with Donna, “Josh, I’ve seen you sweat blood and tears, in doing some amazing things for the President, you never give in, you keep going for it, and that inspires me Josh, you inspire me, we’ll get through this Josh, this is just another battle.” 

Josh looked at Donna, and smiled, “you know, I think I’ll have to give you that pay rise now.” Donna smiled weakly, “either than or pay for the dry cleaning for blubbing over your blouse.” Josh continued. Donna wrapped her arm around Josh’s waist, “C’mon, Sam’s looking for you, and don’t worry about the blouse ok?” Josh wrapped his arm around Donna’s shoulder, and they headed inside. Josh looked at Donna, “you won’t tell anyone about this right?” Donna stopped them and stepped in front of her boss, both her arms on his shoulders, “Josh, people will understand. He’s like a father figure for you, they’ll understand.” Josh nodded, and they carried on towards the basement, arms wrapped around each other’s waist. 


End file.
